<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soothing by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307892">Soothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Comfort Sex, Community: spnkink-meme, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sexual acts with a baby treated as normal, Sibling Incest, Supernatural Kink Meme, Toddlercon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that settles baby &amp; toddler Sammy is anal fingering or rimming. He's a fussy baby and he doesn't care who it is, as long as they put him over their lap or hold him and play with his hole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Sam Winchester, Mary Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for an older prompt on the Spnkink-meme on LJ:<br/>https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/114369.html?thread=41924289#t41924289</p>
<p>|*| Please be wary of the tags |*|</p>
<p>I do not condone any of the actions in this work in real life. And as a csa survivor myself, I would appreciate anyone who does to not interact with this work, thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary can’t quite remember how it started, Sammy had always been hard to settle, all wails and clenching fists and sleepless nights no matter how much they cuddled and kissed and sung and rocked. Colic the doctors had said, it would get better on it’s own, they were doing everything right. But Sam was fussy and furious, and nothing they did seemed to work, he’d just cry until he was exhausted to the point of sleep.</p>
<p>She thinks back on it, she doesn’t remember who was changing his diaper that day, was it her, had it been John? They’d both been exhausted themselves, hanging on by a thread and even little Dean was struggling, grouchy and resentful from all the broken nights. All she knows is they discovered that their youngest was soothed by touching his sweet little hole.</p>
<p>Oh the bliss of that quiet, of a calm little baby all tiny kicks and soft burbles as she slicked up her finger with baby oil and gently, oh so so very gently worked it inside that tight hole. It was wonderful and soothed Sammy so quickly. They never fully discussed it, it was just something they did. It was as natural as tugging her nursing bra to the side to feed him or changing his diaper. </p>
<p>And she’d often come into their room or the living room to find Sammy happily suckling on a bottle in John’s arms, his diaper off and one of his daddy’s fingertips fucking in and out of him. He’d fuss sometimes with a bottle or even her breast, but rubbing or slipping their fingers inside always helped. </p>
<p>Dean had asked once what they were doing and she’d chuckled, ruffling her four year old’s hair, “Sammy’s a little fussy and touching his butt helps him feel better, like how you suck your thumb my love.” He’d smiled up at her and stuck his aforementioned thumb in his mouth, snuggling into her on the couch, content with her answer.</p>
<p>As time went on, her youngest started to ask for it. At two Sammy would pad to their bed in his footed pajamas after a bad dream, rubbing his wet eyes and sucking hard on his pacifier. The pajamas had a flap on the back and she won’t deny that this detail was the reason she bought them. The toddler would struggle up onto their bed and clamber over them to sit on whichever parent woke up first.</p>
<p>Sammy was a bright little boy, Mary knows he’s going to grow up to do amazing things. He’s also learned to ask for two different things. “Mommy,” the toddler’s voice is slurred around the pacifier and he’s prodding her gently with his tiny hands.</p>
<p>Mary yawns, “yes my dear?”</p>
<p>Sammy turns around clumsily and presents his little butt adorably, hands clenching her through the blanket. “Wan’ please?” His voice is muffled. </p>
<p>She pats his butt with a soft laugh and undoes the flap, slipping her hand inside to undo his diaper and tug it off. She’ll take him to pop a new one on in a moment. With one brief press of her thumb to his hole, she tugs him back a little and licks him. This was new, they’d actually found Dean licking him like this after he’d accidentally knocked the toddler’s block tower over and Sammy had thrown a tantrum. They’d told their eldest not to try putting his fingers in his baby brother so he’d thought his tongue would be softer. And Sammy loved this new game, would shiver and quieten immediately at the first flick of a tongue.</p>
<p>Sometimes Mary feels like she could lick him for hours, feel her little one melt as she fucks her tongue in and out of him, loosening his tiny hole. It feels intimate and close, as much as any cuddle or kiss. She’s not sure if her baby can ‘cum’, but he makes soft little whimpers and shivers and gets adorably sleepy.</p>
<p>And there’s something so sweet about watching Dean cuddle Sammy after he’s had a tantrum, his tiny fingers in his baby brother’s tinier hole as they watch cartoons. It’s so loving and everything she could want in her two sons.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>